


Peace in Our Time: Comfort in Passion

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Set during Peace in Our Time, between volumes 2 and 3. After Uncle Ben is murdered, Angelica Jones and Johnny Storm are both in grieving for a fatherly figure they've both grown to love over the years. They both proceed to take comfort in one another through a special moment of making love.
Relationships: Angelica Jones/Johnny Storm, Human Torch/Firestar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Peace in Our Time: Comfort in Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I am back with another sexy cut scene from MarvelMaster616 and I's universe Peace in Our Time! This one takes place between the volumes 2 and 3, and tells a story of a time after the death of Peter Parker's Uncle Ben. Johnny Storm and Angelica Jones, his two best friends, feel the loss just as heavily, having both faced terrible losses in their lives. Both are in need of comfort after the funeral, and comfort each other through a moment of sex. 
> 
> I wrote this story with my new boyfriend in mind. Although my boyfriend and I are far from having sex with one another, I hope we one day have moments as passionate as the ones that I write here on Archive of Our Own. Babe, if you ever come across this story, I want to thank you for making me feel like the most beautiful, luckiest girl in the world. You make my heart smile and you are truly an angel sent down from heaven. I love you so much. 
> 
> Also, I have several disclaimers. One, I do not own ANY of these characters, and two, this does contain strong, sexual content in it. So if you are of age, please do not read this. 
> 
> Also, REVIEW, and be sure to go and check out the main narrative of Peace in Our Time!

**Peace in Our Time: Comfort in Passion (occurs between volumes 2 and 3)**

**Angelica Jones’ Home**

Angelica couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks as she entered her living room. She closed her umbrella, shutting her eyes. The pouring rain outside and the light rumble of thunder seemed to set the mood for an otherwise dreary, depressing day.

She, Johnny, Mary-Jane, and Bobby ended up abandoning their summer plans in the middle of July due to the devastating call they’d gotten. Peter had ended up calling them all, telling them that his Uncle Ben had been murdered. Upon having heard the news while at sleepaway camp upstate, Angelica and Mary-Jane both couldn’t help but feel the pure devastation coursing through them. Angelica had broken down in a fit of sobs over Ben’s death. Over the past year, Ben had become like a second father to her. Knowing he was gone hurt in more ways than one, even more so than the loss of her grandmother, who died when she was twelve.

‘Who could kill someone like Ben?’ she thought as she kicked off her heels.

As a result, her, MJ, and Johnny all ended up leaving for the weekend of the funeral. However, tomorrow, they had no choice but to resume their plans. Mary-Jane and Angelica had to go back to camp, somehow. Peter, they already knew, was going to take some time off from science camp to grieve his uncle, before going back. Johnny and his sister had to take the first flight back to their little vacation they’d taken with Reed Richards and Ben Grimm. They couldn’t just abandon their summer plans simply because of a tragedy. They knew that Ben would want them to keep moving forward.

That didn’t make it any easier, though. They hated the thought of needing to move on as though things were “normal” when they were not normal.

So, that morning, they buried Ben Parker. Watching his casket lower to the ground had been one of the hardest things that they had to witness. Shortly after the funeral, they went to an intimate lunch. Afterwards, Angelica decided that she needed to repack her suitcase to take back with her to camp. However, she felt badly knowing that she was leaving Peter. But she also knew that Bobby was there, and that Bobby would be able to take care of not just Peter, but also Aunt May. Bobby had already decided to take it upon himself to do Aunt May’s food shopping for her, and to also help her with cleaning the house, as well.

 _“It’s not like I have anything to do this summer,”_ he’d said. _“I’d be more than glad to come around more and help out.”_

Angelica was still feeling the pure sadness as she sat on her couch. It was hard enough knowing Ben had died. It was ten times harder knowing her father was the lead investigator on Ben’s murder, along with George Stacey. It was too close to home for her.

 _“I know this is hard for you, baby,”_ her father, Bart, had told her. _“I promise you that George and I will find out who did this. Until then, I want you staying safe, sweetie. I – I just want you to know that I love you.”_

Johnny surprisingly enough had tears rolling down his own cheeks as he untied his tie, sitting next to her. He wiped his face, but it was no use, because more tears kept falling down.

“I just can’t believe it,” whispered Angelica with a shake of her head. “Why Uncle Ben, of all people? Why Ben?”

Johnny shook his head. “It’s just so wrong,” he whispered. “This whole thing is wrong. Ben never did anything to hurt anyone. He was always the one lecturing me about being a better man. He was a second dad to me after my dad died.”

Angelica nodded, wiping her face once more.

“Do you think that he’s at peace?” she asked.

“I’d like to think so,” Johnny said, wrapping his arm tightly around his distraught girlfriend and pulling her into his arms. Angelica leaned into his chest, her tears soaking his dress shirt as she clung to the fabric of it.

“But doesn’t it feel wrong knowing we are resuming our summer plans like this? Like everything is normal again? Because it’s not normal,” said Angelica, shaking her head. “I just . . . I feel like such a disgusting person going back to sleepaway camp like this, knowing Pete is grieving.”

Johnny kissed her on the top of her head. “Pete told us it’s fine . . . it’s fine. Besides, he’s got Bobby here to keep him company.”

“I still feel so bad,” Angelica said, wiping her face.

“I do, too,” Johnny said honestly. “Reed and Ben both feel horrible, too. They wanted to come. They were willing to refund the whole trip for us, but I told them, “No.” I want to try and resume vacation. How often to do I get time with my family in Florida? But if I decide that I just cannot do it anymore, if I decided that it’s too much . . . I’ll ask Reed to get the first flight back home, one way. But I do want to try and have fun. You know Pete’s pushing that for us, right?”

Angelica nodded. “I know he wants us to try having a good time, but I just fear that I can’t. This whole thing sucks on so many levels.”

Johnny nodded, kissing her on the top of her head once more before leaning his head down to kiss her on the lips. He breathed deeply as he gave her a passionate kiss on her mouth, his fingers moving to tousle her slightly-wet auburn hair.

Angelica closed her eyes, melting into the embrace that their lips were sharing. Her body was shivering slightly from being out in the pouring rain. The thunder rumbled outside. But they broke from the kiss when they heard Angelica’s dad coming down the stairs, dressed in his police uniform.

“Oh, hello Johnny,” he said. “I didn’t realize you were coming by after the funeral.”

“I wanted to keep Angelica company,” Johnny said.

“Well, I need to go to the station,” said Bart. “There’s money for food if you kids want to order anything.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Angelica whispered, brushing a tear off her cheek as she felt her father embracing her tightly.

“I love you,” Bart murmured. “I know you don’t remember your mother, but she would be so proud of you.”

Angelica nodded as her father kissed her on the forehead. Hearing him refer to her late mother, who died before she turned a year old, brought a feeling of warmth through her.

“I love you, too, Daddy,” she whispered as her father patted her on the shoulder. He walked out the front door, locking it and leaving Angelica and her boyfriend alone once more.

Angelica turned towards Johnny, whispering, “I know what you are thinking. But do you think it’s appropriate? Sex? After we just returned from a funeral?”

“I think it’s highly appropriate,” Johnny told her, his blue eyes fierce with passion. “All I know is after losing Ben, I do not want to waste any opportunities with you. I love you more than life itself, Angelica. You’re – You’re as necessary to me as the air I breathe.”

Somehow, hearing Johnny declare his love for her each time never failed to make Angelica cry. Each time, he proved to not live up to the rumors that went around school. She heard it every day that Johnny was going to leave her for someone else, or that she was a lot of baggage because she was a mutant. The words hurt. But Johnny dismissed them each time, promising her that he would never hurt her as long as he lived.

“So, what do you say?” Johnny asked her, grabbing her by the hand very tightly.

Angelica nodded, tears filling her eyes as Johnny rose from the couch to swoop her into his arms. He picked her up bridal style before carrying her upstairs to her bedroom.

Upon them entering Angelica’s bedroom, they were confronted with the sight of it. The bright red comforter was unkempt on her bed, giving away that she hadn’t bothered with making her bed that morning. Not that Johnny could blame her, though. He’d been so depressed that morning over Ben’s death, that he hadn’t bothered with making his bed in the hotel room. On Angelica’s bookshelves, there were dozens of books and framed photos of “The Amazing Friends” – which consisted of her, Johnny, Bobby, Peter, and Mary-Jane.

Johnny laid Angelica onto her bed, against the pillows. The lights were turned off, setting the mood as the thunder rumbled loudly outside. The wind shook the trees as Johnny leaned in, kissing her passionately and running his fingers through her hair to begin teasing her.

Angelica sighed into the kiss as Johnny began kissing her against her jaw, and then her throat. His lips trailed down softly as his hands cupped her cheeks, stroking the tears off her face with his thumbs. His hands slowly moved from her face to her shirt.

His fingers slowly removed the garment, peeling it to reveal Angelica’s hot pink and black Victoria’s Secret bra, which had been well-hidden by the black, ruffled blouse she’d been wearing. She smelled heavily of Victoria’s Secret Bombshell, which had been one of her favorite Valentines Day gifts Johnny had given her. From the corner of his eye, he saw the gigantic stuffed monkey he’d given to her for Valentines Day. His heart warmed that Angelica was keeping those things.

“You smell good,” he murmured. “The perfume I got you?’

“How’d you guess?” Angelica purred.

“I just know,” Johnny whispered, smiling at her a little sheepishly as his hands worked to remove her lace bra. He tossed it to the side, and it gave him a full view of her womanly C-cup breasts. He pressed her back against the messily-made bed.

His hands worked to massage her breasts, which evoked blissful moans from his girlfriend as her head pressed into her pillows. Johnny continued to kiss her long and deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he rubbed her boobs in his hands. He was gentle and slow, which allowed Angelica to become even more turned on. Slowly, Johnny’s hands moved from her breasts to the black, pencil skirt she’d worn to the funeral. He pulled the skirt off sensually, depositing it on the ground before slowly pulling off her pantyhose, to reveal her hot pink panties. One thing that was nice about their sex life was that ever since they started having sex, Angelica felt compelled to dress sexy for him, and only him. She’d invested in buying sexy lingerie for their nights in together, and it made Johnny feel so happy to be with her. It showed that she enjoyed being in his presence when they were having sex, and that she trusted him. He was slowly letting her barriers down, and he was helping her find trust in their love that they shared. It made Angelica have a true glow to her that many noticed. It was a glow of confidence and happiness.

Although Angelica’s father didn’t know that she and her boyfriend were sexually active, even he could sense the shift in his daughter. He was happy to know that her relationship with Johnny was changing her for the better.

Johnny’s fingers stroked Angelica’s covered pussy before he kissed her there. It caused a blissful moan to escape her as he noticed her undies starting to soak through with arousal.

“Johnny!” gasped Angelica. “Panties . . . off!”

Johnny smiled down at her hungrily as his hands slowly peeled her underwear off. Upon her pussy being free, Johnny pushed her legs apart wide into the shape of a large V-shape. It allowed him to go down on her to give her a teasing round of oral sex. His tongue slipped into her inner depths, causing Angelica to purr in pleasure as she kept her legs nice and wide.

Johnny’s tongue traveled around her wet inner folds, thoroughly giving it a nice, hot tease. Eating her out, he smiled as his hunger for sex grew stronger. His mouth watered with an appetite that was growing intoxicatingly.

“Oh . . . _Oh . . ._ Ohhhhh Johnny! That’s it . . . right there! That’s it!” cried Angelica, clutching her bed sheets.

Johnny’s tongue gave her pussy one last lick as it traveled up to her bellybutton. He began to quickly peel off his black jacket and dress shirt after Angelica’s hands did away with his tie.

Johnny panted hard as he undressed as fast as he could. He kicked off his shoes as his shirt got ripped off over his head. He toed his socks off before Angelica’s hands unbuttoned his khaki pants and belt. She yanked them down, allowing him to slip out of them before he removed his boxers quickly. It was in perfect timing, too, because his penis was bulging with erection.

“Ready?” he asked her huskily.

“Yes . . . Yes! I’m _fucking ready!_ ” cried Angelica. “Just do it, already! Make me feel the pain!”

“Alright, Firestar,” Johnny teased.

Angelica opened her eyes to look at him. “Firestar?” she asked.

“My new nickname for you,” Johnny told her.

“Oh, I didn’t realize that we were roleplaying,” purred Angelica.

“No, we aren’t there yet,” Johnny said. “Now, let’s do this.”

“Yes, Johnny . . . fuck me!” Angelica moaned.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you cum, my little hothead,” Johnny teased with a smirk. He leaned over Angelica’s body and plunged his dick into his vagina. It evoked a loud moan from his girlfriend.

“Ohhhhhhh . . . _Ohhhhhhhhh yeah!_ ” Angelica cried. “Yes, Johnny! That’s the spot!”

“So tight . . . pussy so fucking tight!” Johnny gasped as he pulled out before plunging back inside her until he hit her G-spot. Upon finding it, he went in even deeper inside her.

 _“OHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!”_ Angelica cried. “JOHNNY . . . I – I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMIING!”

“So hot . . . so tight!” cried out Johnny as he felt Angelica deep inside him. They were both reaching their orgasmic climax as they came together, kissing hard and long.

The bed rocked as their bodies rolled over, so that Angelica was on top of him. Their bodies slammed into one another passionately as Johnny’s hands moved to smooth over Angelica’s ass cheeks. He spanked her lightly, evoking another moan from his aroused girlfriend.

Finally, upon the orgasm ended, they were left gasping in the bed as Angelica fell beside Johnny’s naked form. Her fingers moved to touch his penis, signifying that she was ready for another round of sex. She was now greatly in the mood for it. Johnny smiled at her, knowing that she wanted more.

“All fours,” he told her sensually.

Angelica grinned like a cat that swallowed a canary. She crawled onto her knees, bracing herself for what she knew Johnny was going to do. Johnny positioned himself behind her, grasping her hips with his powerful hands before he guided his penis into her anal area.

Upon feeling Johnny deep inside her anus, Angelica let out a loud, blissful moan as her eyes closed. Johnny thrust in and out of her anus, causing the bed to rock hard backward and forward as their bodies rocked. Angelica moaned, crying out as she felt she were about to reach her orgasm once more.

“Oh . . . _Ohhhhhhhhh Johnny!_ ” she cried, digging her feet deeply into the bed.

 _“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh_ Angelica!” cried Johnny as he felt he was reaching his own climax. He thrust himself into her one more time, until they came together in the most blissful of sensations.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH JOHNNY!” Angelica cried. “I – I’m . . . I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

Their moans filled the atmosphere as the bed rocked hard. By the time their orgasm ended, Angelica fell on top of her blankets in a loud, sweaty heap. Johnny fell beside her, gasping as he looked into her beautiful eyes, which were surrounded by curly eyelashes.

“Now . . . Now it’s my turn . . . to be good to you,” Angelica whispered.

“What do you have in mind for me, baby?” Johnny asked hungrily.

“Oh, you’ll see, my darling,” Angelica said with a grin on her face. “First, lie down against the pillows, baby.”

Johnny followed his girlfriend’s assertive command, and he laid down. Angelica positioned herself near his bulging dick.

“I’m gonna eat you out,” she said seductively.

Johnny closed his eyes as he felt Angelica’s mouth around his dick, evoking a lustful moan from him as he let out a loud gasp. Angelica’s mouth sucked at his penis, licking it like it were a popsicle as she moaned. Her mouth watered as she had her hunger for Johnny’s penis satisfied, feeling it inside her mouth. The fleshy feeling of his dick in her mouth was sensational. She remembered how terrified she used to be of oral sex, thinking that it wouldn’t appeal to her. But when Johnny did it to her, it had changed her whole perspective on it. She never thought her point of view could change due to her and Johnny’s relationship. But he managed to bring out the best parts of her, like she did with him. She managed to ground him and tie him down to her, making their relationship unbreakable.

Angelica continued to eat Johnny’s dick for a total of five minutes, before she slowly rose up until she was kneeling in between Johnny’s legs. She pushed them apart even further as she leaned her hands onto his shoulders, her fingers grasping the flesh.

“I’m gonna ride your cock,” she whispered huskily.

Johnny smiled up at her, before Angelica planted the hottest kiss against his mouth, her tongue dancing in there for a moment or two. She slowly slipped her tongue out of his mouth before as placed herself over Johnny’s bulging dick to begin fucking him hard.

With that said, she plunged herself into Johnny’s dick, thrusting her hips backward and forward as she rode him like one would ride a horse. Her hands slapped his shoulders hard, evoking a moan of passion from Johnny as she continued to ride him. She rode him hard, rocking the bed even harder as their bodies moved in a steady beat until Johnny reached his orgasm.

“OHHHHHHHHHHH ANGE!” he shouted. “I – I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING!”

“FUCK JOHNNY!” Angelica cried as she reached her own orgasm.

With that, they came together fluidly, rocking the bed hard as they moved back and forth. The rocking slowed as their orgasm slowly came to a stop. Upon it ending, Angelica pulled out of Johnny and collapsed on the bed beside him.

They laid there, naked as Johnny pulled the blankets up around them. He wrapped his arms around her very tightly. Although they had faced a major loss that broke their hearts, they took comfort in that they had one another.

“Wow . . .” Angelica breathed. “That was . . . _wow._ ”

“Yeah.” Johnny’s fingers tangled in her hair. “Fantastic,” he added.”

Angelica smiled, resting her head on his bare chest as her eyes closed. Johnny placed the gentlest kiss onto the top of her head.

“I love you so much,” he murmured. “You know that I will never allow anything to happen to you. I will protect you forever.”

“Johnny . . .” Angelica whispered. “Just please . . . I – I don’t want what happened to Ben, to happen to you.”

“Hey, look at me.” Johnny waited until Angelica glanced at him with tearful eyes. “Nothing like that is ever going to happen to me.”

“You promise?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Johnny whispered. “I love you forever, beautiful. I will always keep you safe for the rest of my days.”

Angelica allowed her tears to flow from her eyes. “I love you more.”


End file.
